


That One Night

by Janina



Series: On Opposite Sides [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, jaimsasmutweek, jaimsasweek, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jaime takes Sansa home.





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought - hey, why not continue this little ditty? This is for Jaimsa Smut Week! Day 2: One Night Stand. 
> 
> Also, if you've ever seen The Office and now have Hunter's song in their head from the dinner party episode, I apologize. I have it in my head now, too.

Jaime had barely made it to his car. He was harder than he ever remembered being. Sansa, the woman who had been the star of his fantasies for months now - and also the woman who maligned him every chance she got - had agreed to go home with him. 

He pushed her against the car door and kissed her for the first time. It was a hard kiss, not the sweet kind one typically got with a first kiss. He wanted her too much. She responded in kind and he filled in the blanks for her: she wanted him too much as well. 

Then she pushed at him and looked up at him pointedly. “Don’t we have a door to fuck against?” 

He swore under his breath. She’d just made him harder. 

Quickly, he moved her aside and hastily opened the door for her. She laughed at his eagerness, and normally Jaime would have as well, but he was too far gone now. 

On the drive to his place, she drove him wild by rubbing his thigh and telling him how wet she was. Jaime begged her to stop halfway there. He was about to cum in his pants. 

When he got to his house - mansion, she called it - he practically dragged her out of the car and up the brick walkway to his front door. He yanked her inside and pushed her against the door. 

“Your house is ridiculously large for one person,” she told him. 

“You want to move in?” he gasped, pulling her hips against him, letting her feel how much he wanted her. 

She arched a brow. “If I did you wouldn’t even know I was here.”

“Oh, I would. Because you’d be in my bed every night, Sansa.”

“Would I?” she purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He nodded, nosing his way down her long neck. “I’d like to strap you to it so you never leave.” He lifted his head and smirked. “And it’d keep you from writing such terrible things about me in the paper.”

She smirked. “Stop doing terrible things and I’ll stop writing about them.”

He laughed, throwing his head back. She truly did delight him. 

And then he kissed her. Hard again, demanding, possessive. This was Jaime staking his claim on her. 

She pushed at his suit jacket and he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. His shirt followed and he shivered when she slid her hands over his chest, teasing his nipples and then sucking on his neck. 

“Sansa,” he gasped, his hands going to the zipper of her skirt and pulling it down. She pulled away, her lips swollen from kissing and shimmied out of the skirt and panties. 

He loved that skirt. He was going to keep those panties. 

“Still want me in the heels?” she asked as she undid the buttons of her blouse. 

“Fuck yes,” he groaned. 

She was taking too long with the shirt so he ripped it off her and sent it flying. 

She gasped. “Jaime! I loved that top!”

“I’ll buy you another one. Several of them. Any top you want, I’ll keep buying them so I can rip them off you.” He buried his face in her neck and sucked a bloom on it. He wanted her marked as his. 

“Jaime,” she moaned, clutching at him. 

His hands went down her back to the snap of her bra and he undid it swiftly. 

She laughed throatily. “You did that much too quickly.”

“I’ve had some practice.”

“Oh?”

He grinned at her. “Don’t get any ideas, sweetheart. My sex life is not up for discussion.”

She bit her lip. “Is there anyone I should know about before we proceed?”

He shook his head. “There hasn’t been anyone in a very long time, Sansa. Just you in my head, and in my fantasties.”

He bent his head to tease a nipple with his mouth. It grew hard and he groaned and proceeded to do the same to the other. Sansa Stark was, without a doubt, a beautiful woman. 

“Are you clean?” she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair and tugging his head up lightly. 

He looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and felt himself falling into them. “Yes. I swear it.”

“I’m on the pill,” she said. 

“Well, then,” he said with a grin as he slid his hand down to her cunt. “That works out well, doesn’t it?” He slid his fingers through her folds and groaned. “Fucking hell, Sansa, you are wet.”

“Told you.”

He stole a hard kiss and nuzzled at the side of her face. “I’ve never wanted anyone more…”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she teased. 

“No,” he said fiercely and looked at her, pinned her to the door with his gaze. “Just you.”

Her eyes went wide and she nodded, solemnly. He kissed her again, passionate this time. He slid his middle finger inside her and then teased her clit with it. She moaned and shivered in his arms. 

“I want you to cum for me,” he whispered and slid down to his knees. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her cunt. He licked at her, fucked her with it, teased her with his tongue and fingers, and when he sucked her clit in his mouth and she screamed her pleasure, Jaime drank her essence down.

He couldn’t get enough. 

“Come up here,” she ordered breathlessly, digging her nails in his shoulder. “I want you.”

“You have me,” he whispered as he got to his feet and rid himself of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. His cock was so pleased to be free. 

Her eyes went straight to it, and she moaned as she reached out and swirled a pearl of precum around his tip. He moved his hips away, his body jerking in response to her touch. 

“I’m too close,” he rasped. “I need inside you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes trained on his. He kissed her once before lifting her up in his arms. Those long legs wrapped around his waist and he pinned her back against the door. Bending at the knee, he drew up and teased her cunt with his cock, sliding it against her wetness. She reached down to help him find her entrance and, once there, he slid inside her slowly. 

“Jaime, oh my God,” Sansa moaned, her head falling back against the door. 

Her breasts jutted forth, her nipples hard and begging for his mouth. And those heels of hers, those impossibly high heels were brushing against his arms. 

He felt a rush of affection for her. 

This was not just sex anymore. It was more. 

He held himself inside her for a beat, and then began to fuck her - no, it wasn’t just a fuck anymore. He _made love_ to her. Slowly. Steadily. 

She moved her head away from the wall and rested her half-lidded gaze on him. He leaned forward, and she met him halfway, kissing him slowly this time. When their tongues met, he groaned and moved away from the door. He pulled back and walked them into the living room. 

Onto the couch, they descended as one beast and Jaime put her legs up against his chest, those fucking heels right up past his ears now, and he moved deeper inside her. 

“Jaime, more, please, harder,” she gasped. 

He obliged. 

The frantic need was coming back. Her cunt was gripping him so tight and the way her clit dragged against his cock was driving him utterly mad. 

“Sansa, Christ,” he swore and began using long strokes inside her. 

“Yes, Jaime, yes,” she rasped. “Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me.”

“Mine,” he growled, feeling a rush of possessiveness for this woman. “You’re mine.”

“Fuck me!” she cried out. “I’m going to cum!”

Short strokes now, his thumb on her clit, his semen rushing up his cock -- 

“Jaime!” she cried out, her walls pulsing around his shaft, milking him. 

“Arrrgggh! Sansa!” he roared and held himself inside her, his body jerking as he came and came and came. 

He moved her legs down and slid his body down against hers. She was slick with sweat, and so was he. He nuzzled at her neck. “You are...divine,” he murmured. 

She giggled softly and turned her face toward his for a kiss. He happily obliged. “When I can feel my legs,” he told her, “I’m going to take you upstairs and we’re gonna do this again.”

She smiled lazily. “I like the sound of that.”

“And then I’ll find the straps to tie you to the bed.”

She laughed. 

In the morning, he wished he had strapped her to the bed for she was gone and Jaime just wanted her back.


End file.
